utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
AmaitoFuu
|OcR-Or4U_KU}} AmaitoFuu is a YouTube singer with a very deep yet soft voice. He uploaded his first cover, "SELECT" at age 14 on his old account. First uploading covers only occasionally, he now uploads covers regularly. His most popular solo cover is "Friend", an instrumental theme for the game The Witch's House, for which he wrote his own lyrics, which has over 34K views as of March 2014. He also often mixes his own songs, and sometimes makes his own PV art or animation. He sings in Japanese and English, and occasionally in French, as seen in his French cover of "Sayoko", which he wrote the French lyrics to himself. (But claims that he made some mistakes as he only took two years of French and is not fluent.) The deepness of his voice is notable, for example in his cover of "Just a Game", yet he has a softness to his voice which can be seen in his cover of "Karakuri Pierrot". He claims not to be able to hit high notes well, but went notably higher than his regular voice in his "Sleeping Beauty" cover, and even sang in a -styled voice in his "Shota Shota☆Night Fever" cover with Howl. He can also scream, as seen in his cover of "Lost Story". He also claims his voice is not suited for the rock genre, but has covered a few such as "Until Rebirth". His friendships with fellow YouTube singers can be seen in each others' video comments. He seems to have good relationships with Juju, Hime and Igx. His close relationship with his boyfriend and fellow YouTube singer Nipah is rather evident as they comment back and forth on nearly every of each others' videos, and they seem to be rather lovey-dovey. They often record duets together, and were both members of Evening Musuko. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of Evening Musuko # Member of Magic Conk Productions # Member of Wanmeepuhi with Kura and Caspy (in the TTB) # Member of Ð-Send with Igx and Nipah (in the μ'sical Trio Festival 2016) Collaboration Units # Sweet❂Cocoa with KoKo (in the KCEDB2) List of Covered Songs feat. Wanmeepuhi (2014.07.13) # "Migikata no Chou" (Butterfly on the Right Shoulder) (2014.11.07) # "FREYJA.sys" (2014.11.09) # "Harmonia" (Naruto ED) feat. Nipah and Amaito (2015.01.22) # "Himitsu no Houkago" feat. Amaito, Chai, Cless, Denny, Kenta, and Ryuu (2015.02.17) # "Hibikase" (Resonate) (2015.03.06) # "Ai Like Hamburger" (Idolm@ster song) (2015.04.19) # "Raspberry Monster" feat. Arii, Yuri, Juju, KoKo, Kousei, Nipah, AmaitoFuu, and Theo (2015.06.18) # "Kokoronashi" (Somehow) (2015.06.27) # "Kokoro Kizu" feat. Nike, Beck, Arianna, ateotu, AmaitoFuu, Kenta, Kazou and Ken (2015.07.04) # "Mienai Kuro ni Ochite Yuke" (Fall into Unseen Darkness) feat. Fruu and AmaitoFuu (2015.08.15) # "Miraikei Answer" (Ore Monogatari OP) -English ver.- feat. AmaitoFuu and Nipah (2015.08.20) # "STEP TO YOU" feat. AmaitoFuu, Biscuit, Ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, LucyHasYou, Poucet, Rachie, Serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Sagara Yoru (2015.08.30) # "SPICE!" (2015.09.02) # "Blessing" -English ver.- feat. Dari, Ham, Sojiro, Amaito, Jefferz, rachie, Jayn, Nipah, JoyDreamer, Aruvn, Lollia, Yun, and Froggie (2016.02.14) # "Shiki no Uta" (Samurai Champloo ED) feat. Lucy, RO☆D, Lizz, Lyrratic, Milk, ateotu, saint ♔, Shiki, K-chan, Katie, Zero, Ryan, Joakkar, Caspy, Gray, Nipah, and Amaito (2016.02.27) (reupload) # "NO EXIT ORION" (Love Live song) feat. Ð-Send (2016.03.27) # "Orange" (Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso ED2) (2016.03.30) # "Fire Flower" feat. Amaito, Biscuit, ehmz, Haru, JubyPhonic, Len, Lizz, Lucy, Poucet, rachie, serena, Sumashu, Tune, Una, and Yoru (2016.06.09) # "You and Beautiful World" (2016.12.23) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * His username comes from "Amaito Fumou" which he claims is his VOCALOID or UTAU.Description of his cover of "OVER" * He and Nipah jokingly refer to themselves and each other as "seme" (Amaito) and "uke" (Nipah).Amaito's description in his and Nipah's cover of "Renkyori En'ai"Nipah's comment on he and Amaito's cover of "Suki Kirai" * He and Nipah met on YouTube.Nipah's answer on tumblr. about how he and Nipah met Nipah now lives with him and his family and they have been dating 4 years.Nipah's answer on tumblr. about where Nipha currently livesNipah's answer on tumblr. about how long they have been dating * He is 190 cm (6'3") tall.Nipah's answer on tumblr. about how tall Amaito is * He was the judge Spade in the Masquerade Ball Chorus Battle. External Links